


U is the Warmest Colour

by Transcass



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transcass/pseuds/Transcass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series is rated mature.</p>
<p>Explores a burgeoning relationship between the master of the mind (Jace) and master of the blood (Sorin).</p>
<p>Their first meeting on Ravnica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is the Warmest Colour

Chapter 1

_ Gideon Jura, having planeswalked from Fort Keff on Zendikar, makes his way to Ravnica to seek the Infinite Consortium.  Upon his arrival he is ambushed by a gang of Rakdos toughs looking for a sporting challenge.  A big mistake on their part as he cuts them down quickly with a few strokes of Sural, his three bladed whip sword. Responding to the commotion, he is greeted by a fiery-red haired angel named Aurelia, and several soldiers. She apologizes for the hassle of dealing with Ravnica’s scum and welcomes him.  She leads him towards the Boros guildhall, Wojek, so she can provide him with lodging for his stay.  On their way he asks her about the Infinite Consortium.  She informs him that those lawless scum have been crushed; though Jace, a former member, likely controls it’s remnants. WIth Ravnica being a Plane spanning city, Aurelia reccomends Gideon begin his search in the Phrav district. He stays the night in the Boros barracks, and in the morning begins to search the city. _

Upon entering the Courtyard of the Hallowed Fountain in the Phrav district, Gideon senses the presence of another planeswalker. It is a familiar presence that he last sensed in Akoum. Why did that Planeswalker leave? Why did he not try to help?

“You!” Gideon shouts across the courtyard as he points towards a Human wearing an aqua robe with royal blue and bone white sigils embroidered on it.  The robed figure is sitting on the edge of the fountain eating a sandwich, “What is your name?”

The man looks up, with a confused expression. “What business is it of yours?”

Gideon begins to glow with an aura of white light. “I am Gideon Jura, Heiromancer of the Order of Heliud. You were there when the trouble started on Zendikar, yet you left leaving so many in danger. If you are responsible, you must face justice. Prepare for inquisition. May the purifying fire illuminate your guilt!” With that, a flare of white cold flame strikes and surrounds the robed man.

“I am Jace Beleren...auugh,” he begins as he winces in pain.  The flames burn at his clothes, fueled by the guilt he feels at mistakes from his past. “It is not... augh,” he continues as the memories of crushing Tezzeret’s mind after flood thoughts making the flames burn colder. The edges of his cloak start to singe.

“Your place..argh,” The flames now burn so bright and cold that Jace is no longer visible,  and a memory returns to him. A memory he had not only buried, but had erased from his own mind entirely. The memory of him as a young man, in a fit of rage, erasing the mind of his mentor. As the flames die down he weakly mutters “...to enforce the law here.” Jace falls to his knees, passing out, the pain of those mistakes being too much for him to bear.

Two Wojeck soldiers move quickly to his side and grab him by the arms before turning to Gideon.  Jace’s cloak is still smoldering, so one of the guards unfastens it and throws it to the ground, snuffing the remaining flame. Jace's tunic now in tatters from the flame.

“This is unfortunate,” Gideon says before pausing to think. “I will need a whipping post. Preferably in a public square.”

“We should hurry... Isperia has likely already noticed and the Azorius guards are probably on the way,” One of the soldiers replies.

Gideon shrugs. “Whatever... lead the way”

The Wojeck soldiers lead Gideon and the now half naked captive off to the courtyard in front of the Sacred Foundary in Boros territory.

\---------

_Meanwhile_

“Thank you Lazav for helping me find a truly novel outfit... Don’t get me wrong, I love the styles on Innistrad, but it can just get stale, y’know?” The ashen skin man says, inside an unmarked shop on the Transguild promenade.  His shoulder length white hair falls in front if his face as he looks down at jewelry in a display case.

“Well Sorin, I know how hard it can be to find something that really suits how you feel,” a feminine voice replies.  A waifish human shopgirl comes from the back carrying several black longcoats, her raven black hair held back by a bandana. “And really, black does go with everything.”

“If you ever have the opportunity to leave Ravnica for a while, you’re more than welcome to come and visit Innistrad. I’m certain you’ll find some of it’s residents interesting.” Sorin replies.

Lazav holds up one of the Longcoats for Sorin to try on; it’s made of a fine leather, though Sorin can’t quite place the origin. A very detailed filigree accent is stamped into the trim of the coat and the lining is a soft fur.

As Sorin admires the look of the coat in the mirror, enjoying the rarity of his own reflection, the door chimes as Lazav’s lieutennant, Mirko Vosk, bursts through the door.  He is a tall, muscular and tanned vampire with golden eyes. He is sporting his trademark style: shirtless, black leather pants, and long black hair, shaved on the side.

“Master Lazav!” He says, noticing the shopgirl, ”My apologies, Mistress Lazav. Jace was captured by some Planeswalker and is being held by the Boros.”

“Who is Jace?” Sorin replies

“He’s” Lazav the human shopgirl, pauses, searching for the best phrasing.  “Important to Ravnica. A fellow Planeswalker, and a very clever fellow. I actually think you two would get along quite well.” Lazav turns to Mirko “I’ll need to change first”

The human shopgirl disappears behind a privacy screen.

“I guess there really is no gender neutral version of Master” remarks Sorin turning towards Mirko.

“Personally, I don’t mind the respective term for the gender I’m presenting as.” Lazav replies in a feminine voice. “Though most of my guild have grown accustomed to being flexible, some are unfortunately stuck in their ways.” they continue in a deeper voice as they return from around the screen.  They’re dressed and presenting as an old male vedalken monk. “Hmm.. This works. Let’s get going”

\------------

As the trio approaches the courtyard near the Sacred Foudary, Mirko Vosk breaks off and heads towards the rooftops for a better vantage point.  Lazav and Sorin continue and pass through a brick archway into the courtyard proper. A large crowd has gathered around a marble platform in the centre of the courtyard. In the middle, Jace was already cuffed to a marble post, his hands above his head, and his naked back to the crowd.  To the side stands Gideon Jura and Aurelia talking to each other in a private conversation.  Lazav turns to Sorin. “Be careful. If things go sour, my Dimir agents can help protect an escape, but we wouldn’t last long in open conflict with the Boros Battalion.  I’ll be nearby if you need me.” Lazav says before steping away to blend into the edge of the crowd.

Gideon loosens his Sural from his belt and lets it uncoil.  He paces on the platform in front of the crowd, making a show of readying his weapon. In a booming voice he says “Jace Beleren. The Purifying Flame has illuminated your own guilt. For that, you now face holy punishment.” Gideon cocks his arm back. “May your conscience be purged.” He swings his Sural, the whip-like swords striking Jace’s back and  leaving 3 claw like lacerations across his back.

Jace cries out in pain as his mind echoes the sensation of his suffering to everyone nearby. Upon hearing his cries, the crowd cheers.  Upon sensing Jace’s suffering, the crowd cheers louder.

Sorin shakes his head and says softly “These people truly are monsters.”

Gideon coils up the Sural for a second strike, and the crowd quiets with anticipation. He looks towards Aurelia, and she nods with approval.

As Gideon begins to flex his arm to throw yet another whip strike, Sorin lets out a defiant “No!!” His eyes glow a bright gold with a flicker of blood red as he takes control over every living creature in the crowd. Sanguinmancy truly is a powerful thing. “You people are all truly monstrous,” he says as he walks through the crowd to the pillar where Jace is bound, “And I should know, I come from a plane of monstrosity. True, I’ve seen some decadent vampires host similar rites, but at least they don’t have the fucking audacity to pretend that it’s a right and noble cause.”

“Quit it” Sorin says to Aurelia and Gideon as they try to fight against Sorin’s control, unable to move more than a finger.

“As I was saying. You people are all just... horrible, if you think this is right.” He undoes the bonds holding Jace to the post. “Now, I’m not saying I’m any better.  I know I’m not.” He picks up the unconscious Jace and carries him cradled in his arms. “But you should all re-consider what you hold to be your values. And you,” Sorin stops walking and looks directly at Gideon “Gideon? Chad? Whatever you’re name is. Just fuck right the hell off.”

Sorin flicks his fingers towards Gideon causing Gideon to fall backwards off the platform. Sorin walks away, leaving the crowd in stunned silence. As he passes through the archway, the crowd starts to stir; once again being able to move.  Gideon gets back up and looks towards Aurelia.

\----------------

As Sorin walks through the streets of Kilnspire carrying Jace, Mirko suddenly drops down from the rooftops.  “Quick, this way” Mirko says before leading Sorin down an alley to a what appears to be a dead end. Mirko taps on several of the bricks causing the wall to open and revealing a hidden passage. “Master Lazav has gone ahead and marked the path back to our headquarters. Go ahead and follow our sigils” he says pointing to the logo on his belt buckle; It’s an eye with 4 talons protruding down from each side.  “We” he pauses, then gestures towards a beggar, a shapeshifter in the form of a lamp post, a 2 foot tall khaki hommunculus with a single large eye and spindly limbs, and a spirit appearing as some rags caught tumbling in the breeze.  They all nod and wave “will buy you some time.”

Sorin carries Jace through the rogues passage to Duskmantle Palace in the undercity.  Upon arrival, Lazav greets Sorin and leads him to the infirmary.


End file.
